


First Contact

by Tiredbian



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hope you enjoy the gamer Mihyo!, Mentioned Minatozaki Sana, some dude bros assholes too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiredbian/pseuds/Tiredbian
Summary: Jihyo just wanted to relax after a long day of school, but fate decided to team her up with some trolls.Lucky for her, fate also decided to have her meet a new friend.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 35





	First Contact

“ _Could you guys actually TRY and capture the point_?”

“ _Ooohhh feisty aren’t you? Check this out, this chick thinks she’s hot shit!_ ”

Jihyo just sighed into the mic, trying to focus on the game and not on the annoying voices of her teammates.

The one day she can actually play after a week of school work, the one day she can finally relax, she has to deal with two assholes who rather make someone mad then actually contribute to the game.

Just her luck.

Her luck gets worse as an explosion goes off, knocking her down to low health.

“ _Oops, did that hit you? Aren’t you a dumbass?!_ ”

Jihyo just grits her teeth, a scolding on the tip of her tongue. She might bleed from how long she’s been biting it, not wanting to amuse them. The rest of the team seems to be trying their best, but are mostly getting slaughtered. It’s hard to be a team when two members are only there to make one player’s life miserable.

“ _Look we’re losing the point! SunsetOwl, aren’t you supposed to be the top player here?_ ”

The straw in the camel's back breaks, leaving Jihyo red in the face and ready to call them out. As she’s about to start her tirade, she hears a shot ring out next her.

“ _YO WHAT THE FUCK?!_ ”

‘Minguin37 🔫-> AlphaGamer6’

Jihyo hides behind a barrier, trying to spot the player. She looks around in her sights, trying to see where the shot could come from but is too distracted by her teammates cursing.

“ _What the fuck?! I saw the kill cam, it’s a fucking camper dude!_ ”

‘Minguin37 🔫-> BetaGamer9’

“ _SHIT, I was on my best fucking streak too!_ ”

Jihyo could only wonder how bad he must be if his best streak was in a game he did nothing in, but she just kept her mouth shut. She looked for the nearest buildings as the two buffoons kept getting sniped again and again.

That’s until she sees a flash in her sights.

She can see the laser pointed right at her, one click and she’s done for. But the shot never comes. Instead the player shoots to the right side of Jihyo, right at one of the trolls.

While the message is vague at best, it’s still one that Jihyo interprets as-

“Leave them to me”

The game continues like this, the sniper racking up many kills on the same two players. Others would come up to the building to stop them but all the rest of the team is still busy getting annihilated.

Jihyo tries her damndest to get one checkpoint but it’s a fruitless effort.

Big bold red word of ‘DEFEAT’ appears on the screen, leaving Jihyo to take off her headset and sigh.

‘First thing I do is report those assholes, then I’ll join a new match...’

As she goes for the players’s gamer tags, one catches her eye on the other team’s scoreboard.  
‘Minguin37...’

The player in question only died once, but had a solid 30 kills. Jihyo muses on the idea that most of them were those two asshats.

Minguin37 had a chance to make it 31, to just camp against everyone... but they didn’t.

Curiosity was getting the better of Jihyo.

**Player Details**  
< Invite to Party  
< Report Player  
> Send Friend Request

The request was immediately accepted to Jihyo’s surprise but she pressed on.

> Invite to Chat

**SunsetOwl, Minguin37** : New Chat

**SunsetOwl** : Hi!

**Minguin37** : Hm :|?

**SunsetOwl** : Just wanted to ask, why didn’t u shoot me?

**Minguin37** : ??? You know most people would be glad not to get shot :/?

**SunsetOwl** : Fair, but I was right in your sights! Why didn’t u?

**Minguin37** : Tbh... those dickheads were getting on my last nerve >:(

**SunsetOwl** : Tell me about it... but you wouldve won anyway, they were the reason my team lost

**Minguin37** : So? It didn’t feel like a fair win when one player is getting harassed by some asshole teammates >:/

  
**SunsetOwl** : I couldve dealt with them...

**Minguin37** : I bet you could have, but it was funnier to make them tilted hehe >:]

That got a small chuckle out of the tired girl, who would have known someone would type so cutely about trolling some assholes?

Something was itching at the back of Jihyo’s mind. To keep talking to this person. They could easily be another asshole but she didn’t get that feeling.

**SunsetOwl:** Listen... do you wanna play a couple of rounds with me? I feel like you’re a better player than most

There’s a large pause of nothing but the icon popping up and down, as if they were deleting what they were typing. Before Jihyo could give up and just join another match however-

❗️new message from **Minguin37**

**Minguin37** : Sure :D! Sounds like I might actually have fun :]!

Now Jihyo can finally relax but with a new friend instead.  
———————  
Hours later, just a couple of doors away from Jihyo’s own dorm, a loud sigh can be heard. Their hand reaches up to their cheek to feel it burning from how red it’s gotten. The roommate of this person walks in, her eyebrows raised.

“You okay there, Mina?”

Mina snaps back into reality, trying to ignore her thumping heart or her brains screaming of ‘Her voice was so cute! She’s so cute! She wants to play more with me!’

“Y-yeah I’m fine!”

‘I’m better than fine…’

**Author's Note:**

> Now this and the Christmas fic are posted for an easier way to read them!
> 
> One again, thank you to Sofi for proof reading.
> 
> If you want you an follow me on twitter, @mohyobian. There you can read the beginning of a Motzu Au (that I will hopefully update one day soon) and get updates on what else I’m working on.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
